rpgfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Планарный жаргон
Одной из характерных особенностей сеттинга Planescape является планарный жаргон (Chant, в разных любительских переводах порой кант, чант или песни), в первую очередь употребляемый в Сигиле, но распространённый среди планаров в целом. Оригинальный жаргон строится на с многочисленными каламбурами и игрой слов, потому адекватный перевод на русский весьма затруднён. В области любительских переводов данного жаргона царит полнейший разнобой, потому ниже приводятся оригинальные термины, пояснение их смысла и возможного происхождения и варианты переводов. В текст не вставлены обиходные названия фракций и некоторые другие термины, являющиеся скорее системными, чем жаргонными (а потому вынесенные в отдельные статьи). * Addle-cove (Пустоголовый, полоумный) — оскорбительный способ назвать кого-либо идиотом. Буквальный перевод слова «addle» — моча, грязь, отбросы. В переносном смысле — пустой, инертный и т. д. * Anthill (Муравейник) — любой город или городок, обычно употребляется для подчеркивания превосходства Сигила. * Bang around (Кантоваться, околачиваться) — Ошиваться где-либо, впустую тратить время. * Bar that (Задвинь) — Достаточно мягкий способ прервать кого-то, заметить «это неважно» или предостеречь. * Barmy (Тронутый, спятивший, полоумный; в некоторых переводах просто транслитерируется — барми) — Безумец, часто агрессивный. Обычно применяется к тем, чей рассудок не выдержал столкновения с реальностью Планов. * Basher (Боец, иногда башер) — Нейтрально-уважительное обращение к кому-либо; как правило — к воину. * Berk (Баклан, пень, часто остается без перевода — берк) — Дурак, недотёпа, в особенности тот, кто попал в глупое положение из-за своего собственного невежества. «Berk» является сокращенной формой выражения «Berkshire Hunt», которое в свою очередь на кокни использовалось как рифма к слову «cunt». Используется главным образом для обращения к тому, кто тебе не нравится. * Blinds (Тупики, непонятки) — Буквально — тупики в лабиринтах, обычно употребляется в смысле «безнадежное положение, что-то невозможное». Тупик, в общем. * Blood (Прирожденный, знаток, чистокровный) — Уважительное обращение к кому-то, означающее признание высокой степени профессионализма, силы или влияния. Словом «blood» называли молодых хулиганов аристократического происхождения. Прозвали их так с намеком на породистых, чистокровных рысаков «thoroughbred horses (blood-horse, ныне bloodstock)». Слово совмещает одновременно смысл «чистокровный» и «непредсказуемый, дикий». Название Войны Крови содержит прямую отсылку к этому жаргонному словечку, но переводы это сохраняющие если и есть, широко не известны. * Bob (Кидать) — Искусство обмана или раскрутки кого-либо на что-либо — деньги, честь или доверие. * Bone-box (Шкатулка, коробочка, костяная шкатулка) — рот. «Греметь шкатулкой» — нести чепуху. * Box (Ящик) — Беглый модрон в Сигиле. * Brain-box (Черепушка) — Грубое указание на голову персонажа. * Bub (Сивуха, пузыристое) — Пойло, дешевый алкоголь. * Bubber (Синяк, напузыренный) — Пьяница, окончательно опустившийся алкоголик. * Burg (Бург, городишко) — Любой город, духом или размером уступающий Сигилу — с точки зрения жителей самого Сигила. Само собой, не все с этим согласны. * Cage (Клетка) — Сигил. Сокращенный вариант выражения «birdcage» (то бишь, тюремная камера). * Cager (Скованный) — Постоянный житель Сигила. * Canny (Умник, хитрюга) — Умный или талантливый, знающий с какой стороны у бутерброда масло. Образовано от слова «can» в смысле — «know how to». Тот, кто знает, что к чему. * Case (Берлога) — Дом или место проживания. Слово с положительными коннотациями типа — приятное, уютное местечко. * Celestial (Небожитель) — Разумное существо родом с Верхних планов. * Center of the Multiverse(Центр Мультивселенной) — Мифическое, несуществующее место. * Chant (Песни, cлухи, трёп) — Новости, слухи, факты и вообще информация из вторых рук. Выражение «О чем поют?» используется, как правило, для того, чтобы выяснить что нового случилось в мире. От лат. Cantare — «петь». * Chiv (Перо) — Оружие. Как правило — клинковое. Пустить его в ход — «расписать» (см. ниже про Книгу Мёртвых). * Clueless (Невежда, бестолочь) — Пренебрежительное название для тех, кто не разбирается в обстановке на Планах. Назвать так планара — оскорбление. Слово «clue» является фонетической вариацией «clew» — клубка шерсти. (Намёк на нить Ариадны — см. также смысл слов «лабиринт» и «тупик»). В переносном смысле «clue» — то, что указывает дорогу. * Conies (Вислоухие) — Глупцы и доверчивые, жертвы мошенников. Буквально переводится — кролики. Подразумевается рифма: Honey-money-boney-coney. Надо полагать, кролики в данном случае — источник денег. См. также анекдот про «разводящего кроликов» старичка. Очень точная аналогия. * Сony-catchers (Ловчие) — Шулера, мошенники или воры, ищущие вислоухих, за чей счет можно было бы поживиться. * Cross-trade (Кросс-торг) — Воровство или любая другая нелегальная или теневая деятельность. озможно, выражение берет начало из деятельности охотника за головами и шантажиста Джонатана Вильде, действовавшего в Лондоне в начале XVIII века. Суть деятельности сводилась к тому, что он ловил на крючок преступников и под страхом выдачи властям заставлял их на него работать (платить мзду, сообщать информацию и т. п.). Что касается выражения «cross-trade», то здесь надо полагать, подразумевается его способ ведения учета. В особом списке с именами преступников попавшийся на крючок отмечался крестиком. Исчерпавший свою полезность отмечался двумя крестами и отправлялся на виселицу. * Cutter (Рубака, часто встречается «резчик») — Уважительное обращение к кому бы то ни было (женщине или мужчине). Предполагает наличие у объекта определенной степени находчивости или бесстрашия. Перевод этого слова один из самых сомнительных в списке — в английском жаргоне это скорее «громила», «мужик» (с уголовным оттенком), «детина»; но в не-сеттинговом жаргоне это слово указывает также и на пол и применяется только к мужчинам. * Dark (Тьма) — секрет, нечто скрытое от непосвященных. «Вот в чем здесь тьма» — фактически то же самое, что «Я открою тебе этот секрет». * Dead-book (Книга Мёртвых) — смерть. «Внести в Книгу Мёртвых» — значит убить кого-либо. * Deadier (Мертвяк, тушка) — Тот, кого уже внесли в Книгу Мёртвых. * Faction (Фракция) — одна из играющих первую скрипку в Сигиле философских организаций. * Factioneer (Фракционер) — общее название для члена одной из фракций. * Factol (Фактол, иногда фрактол) — глава фракции. * Factor (Фактор, в некоторых переводах фрактор) — один из заместителей главы фракции, важное лицо во фракционной структуре. * Factotum (Фактотум, фрактотум) — Убежденный член фракции. Буквально «Fac totum» означает «делать все», чем данная категория фракционеров, собственно, и занимается. * Feeding the Wyrm (Кормление червячка, кормление змея, заморить червячком) — одна из трёх форм смертной казни в Сигиле, выражающаяся в скармливании приговорённого талисману фракции Убийц Милосердия — Змею Правосудия. (На самом деле форме виверны, а не дракона). * Fiend (Демон, исчадье, изверг) — Обычно название для демонических рас — танар'ри, баатезу, юголотов, хордлингов и гехрелетов, но иногда для любых разумных созданий Нижних планов. * Garnish (Подмазка, бакшиш, гарнир) — Взятка. * Gate (Врата) — Портал на Внешних планах. Все порталы Сигила представляют собой врата. * Gate-town (Портальный город, привратный город) — Город на Внешних Землях, расположенный вокруг портала на один из Внешних планов. * Ghost (Призрак) — Житель Прайма, появившийся на иных Планах путём астрального заклинания (astral spell, в редакции 3.x astral projection). Так как этот способ несет мало опасности для самого прайма (если тело его проекции будет уничтожено, он целым и невредимым проснётся в своём настоящем теле), такой способ считается планарами трусливым и безвкусным. * Give ’em the laugh (Обвести вокруг пальца, дать смеха, объегорить) — Обмануть кого-либо и избежать их гнева. * Give the rope (Сплясать на веревке, подсунуть веревку) — Попасться в руки правосудия. Обычно это выражение используется только ворами. * Go to the Mazes! (Шёл бы ты в лабиринт!) — Одновременно «отвали» и пожелание глупцу ужасной судьбы. * Graybeard (Седобородый) — Мудрец, учёный. Вовсе не обязательно старец при этом. * Great road (Великий путь) — Серия постоянных, стабильных порталов. Самые оживлённые торговые пути через Внешние Планы. * Gully (Птенчик, раззява) — наивный дурень, потенциальная жертва мошенников. * High-up (Козырь, шишка) — Кто-то наделённый большой властью или влиянием. Себя так именовать не принято — скорее это используется для описания окружающих. Также используется как прилагательное — «козырным» можно звать мощное заклинание, по-настоящему могущественный магический предмет и так далее. * Hipped (Высаженный) — «Высадить репку» значит отправить кого-либо в односторонний портал. * Jink (Звенелки) — Монеты или деньги вообще. * Kip (Угол, пристанище) — Любой временный приют, место, где можно безопасно провести ночь. * Knight of the post, knight of the cross-trade (Рыцарь кинжала, рыцарь столба, рыцарь кросс-торга, джентельмен удачи) — Вор, мошенник или врун, скользкий тип. Подозреваю что «post» в первом варианте указывает на столбы, на которых вывешиваются плакаты «живым или мёртвым». * Lann (Подковывать) — Говорить или информировать. Искажённое диалектное произношение английского «learn» — «учиться». Well-lanned (хорошо подкованный или подкованный в этом), соответственно, спец в данном вопросе. * Leafless tree (Безлиственница, голое дерево) — Виселица. * Leatherhead (Недоумок, кожеголовый) — Особо убогий идиот, дурак, кретин. * Lost (Потерянный) — Мёртвый. * Mazes (Лабиринты) — В прямом смысле — ловушки Госпожи Боли, в переносном — любое наказание. * Mark (Метка) — Запись, фиксация (например, перемещения портала), а также опознание. * Minder (Догляд, телохранитель) — От «to mind» — здесь в смысле «заботиться о ком-либо, присматривать за кем-то». * Music (Музыка) — Неприятная, но необходимая жертва. «Плати за музыку» может значить как «гони (вставить нужное) или ты никогда отсюда не выберешься», так и «Я тебя вытащу, но это будет не даром». * Namer (Именующийся, фарисей, иногда неймер) — кто-то, являющийся членом фракции только на словах. Обычно таких не слишком любят настоящие фракционеры. * Nick (Подрезать) — Нанести кому-либо урон (не обязательно физический; тем же словом может обозначаться и ущерб репутации, и кража). * Out-of-touch (Вне досягаемости) — Вне Внешних планов. Выражение используется главным образом в Сигиле, жители которого привыкли считать его центром Мультивселенной. * Out-of-Town(За городом) — Как и предыдущая фраза, эта используется жителями Сигила при упоминании того, кто в данный момент находится на Внешних Землях. * Park your ears (Приткнуть уши) — Подслушивать, шпионить или просто слушать. Принимать меры к тому, чтобы быть информированным. * Path (Путь) — Любой способ перемещения по Планам, связанный с длительным перемещением (а не мгновенный, как в случае портала). Четыре самых известных — Стикс, Океанус, Олимп и Иггдрасиль. * Peel (Чистить, обчистить) — Надуть, обмануть, обхитрить. * Peery (Сторожиться) — Быть подозрительным или настороженным, ощущать, что тебя готовятся надуть. * Pike it (Забей) — Просто грубый способ прервать кого-то. * Planar (Планар) — Живое существо, родившееся за пределами Прайма. * Planewalker (Мироходец, планоходец) — Путешествующий по планам искатель приключений. Обычно назвать так кого-либо считается знаком уважения, ибо подобные персоны считаются опытными, обладающими знаниями и умением их применять. * Power (Сила) — Божество, то есть наделенное огромными возможностями создание, черпающее силу в чужой вере и способное даровать эффекты молитвам жрецов. Иначе говоря, это то, чему не стоит переходить дорогу. * Prime (Прайм, представитель — иногда праймер) — Первичный материальный план или кто-либо с этого плана. Также — отдельно взятый первичный материальный мир. * Proxy (Прокси, приближенный, представитель) — Избранный служитель божества, пророк или божественный эмиссар. * Rube (Репка, простак) — Наивная или бестолковая персона, которая, впрочем, не обязательно прибыла с прайма. Как правило, так называют тех, кто был рожден вне Сигила. * Scan (Зондировать, прочёсывать) — Смотреть, слушать или изучать, добывать свежие новости. * Scragged (Повязанный) — Пойманный или арестованный. Дословно «scrag» можно перевести как худой, изможденный, «кожа-да-кости», мрачный, отталкивающий. * Screed (Трепач, огрызок) — Монотонная тирада или тот, кто ее произносит. Когда так кого-либо называют, подразумевается, что он либо говорит слишком много о том, в чем слабо разбирается, либо просто любит спорить. Буквально переводится как обрывок, лоскут. В смысле «длинная речь» используется с конца XVIII века, как синоним чтения с бумажки. Огрызок как раз на бумажку и намекает. * Shill (Зазывала) — Один из синонимов для таута — сигильской профессии гида и рекламного агента. * Sod (Бедолага, пустышка) — Неудачливая или бедная душа. Слово используется для того, чтобы посочувствовать неудачнику или с иронией — в адрес тех, кто сам виноват в своих проблемах. «Sod» является одновременно синонимом слов «торф, дерн» и сокращением слова «содомит» и используется, главным образом, как оскорбление. * Sodding (Замшелый, пустой) — Уничижительное словечко, использующееся для того, чтобы подчеркнуть степень чьей-либо опущенности. «Замшелый идиот» — как правило, подразумевает на удивление тупого баклана. * Sparkle (Искорка, блестяшка) — Драгоценный камень. * Spellslinger (Чароплёт) — Волшебник. «Ink-slinger» переводится как борзописец, писака, щелкопер и т. п. Здесь, надо полагать, тоже не без того. * Spiv (Ловчила, фарцовщик) — Тот, кто живет на то, что нашустрит (вместо того, чтобы устроиться на постоянную работу). * Thought guild (Гильдии мечтателей) — Ещё одно название для фракций, на этот раз подчёркивающее неприятие их говорящим. * Top-shelf (Элитный) — Лучший, отличный. Дословно — «с верхней полки». В западных странах лавочники на нижние полки традиционно складывали самый дешёвый товар, за которым будут нагибаться только те, у кого другого выхода нет, на средние — самый ходовой, а на верхние — самый редкий, за которым лезут нечасто * Tout (Таут, проводник) — Типичная сигильская профессия: немного шпион, немного рекламный агент, немного наводчик, гид и агент по поиску работы — всего понемножку. * Tumble to (Врубиться) — Понимать, осознавать что-либо. * Turn stag (Подставить рога, переметнуться, перекрасить флаг) — Предать кого-либо, изменить. Наиболее близким аналогом является выражение «turncoat» — некто, меняющий стороны (Восходит к истории об одном саксонском герцоге, чьи владения находились межу Англией и Францией. Он носил голубой плащ, который, будучи вывернутым наизнанку, оказывался белым и, таким образом, герцог мог быстро менять стороны). * Twig (Прибиться) — Войти во вкус чего-либо, ухватиться за что-либо. * Wigwag (Семафорить) — Говорить, болтать. * Yawn (Зевота) — Состояние скуки, а также пустое, безопасное место. Данный вариант перевода основан в первую очередь на переводе Дмитрия КоробцоваИзначальный вариант был сделан для проекта MUD «Грани мира» и непосредственный текст его, видимо, не сохранился. Пример одной из перепечаток — http://wiki.aerie.ru/index.php?title=%D0%9A%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%82, при участии Ники Бельской, Adamatium-а, Stivie и Acca. Примечания Категория:Planescape